Care Mia
by Prettycrazy
Summary: A belated Halloween story - a party to attend, everybody will be there, and sparks fly.


**Hi boys and girls**

**I know Halloween is loong gone - but this is just a tiny little belated happy halloween!**

**Enjoy.**

Jenny entered her office just past 6 am already with her arms filled with case files and other papers along with all her mail. She walked over to her desk and dropped her load before going back to hang up her jacket, fall had really come cold, hard and wet.

She sat back down and started sorting through her mail, everything formal and in envelopes with company names and logos on the outside, except for one black envelope. Jenny turned it over a few times but the only thing that was on the outside was her name simply scribbled on the front of it with beautiful curly handwriting.

"Must have come from someone on the inside!" she said out loud as she tore the envelope open, out of it she pulled a pumpkin shaped card. Jenny slowly opened it and read it only to be shocked.

She was invited to a Halloween party – at her own house – that Friday evening.

Jenny got up and walked out onto the catwalk she looked down at the bullpen and only saw Gibbs there.

"Jethro!"

"Director, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Do you know anything about this?" she asked waving her invitation at him,

"Nope, nothing besides I'm invited too, and that it is Abby's invitation-writing on the envelope!" he smirked and showed her his invite.

"Well then I guess I better go have a talk with your favorite. I don't mind you all having parties and such, but when it is arranged to be held in my house without my permission OR partaking then…" Jenny walked down the stairs while delivering her speech and noticed Gibbs walking around the desks to meet her at the bottom as she took the last step.

"I better join you!" he handed her his coffee cup and she took a sip and handed it back as the most natural thing in the world.

Once in the lab they looked at each other, Abby had her music up louder than normal, they shared a soft smile before they both yelled.

"ABBY!"

The Goth turned around quickly and ran to turn of the music, smiling at them like a proud child would its parents.

"Gibbs, Director, what can I do for you this morning?"

"You could start with telling me why I am invited to a Halloween party at my house, and why Gibbs is and how many more you've invited?" Jenny spoke softly but sternly.

"Uhm…Director I just thought that we all should get together for Halloween, and I conferred with Cynthia, whom I also invited, that your schedule is free until November 2nd, and I have only invited team Gibbs and Ducky."

"And Cynthia!" Gibbs added.

"Yeah and Cynthia, and well I just hope that it is ok with you and that it is ok that we all leave at noon for your house?"

"Listen Abby, I think it is very sweet, but why my house. You all know Gibbs's house by now and well…why mine? And why tonight?"

"Because I plan on we're all getting hammered and well your house has more bedrooms! And uhm –tonight is Halloween so…" Abby said innocently looking down at her feet.

"So I have houseguests that are going to be drunk."

"uhm yeah!" Abby nodded.

Gibbs smirked and Jenny knew it, she didn't even have to turn around to confirm it.

"Loose the smirk Jethro." Abby made a pouty face and Gibbs knew the second Abby turned on the waterworks as well that Jenny would cave " Abby – I guess it is fine but you are all staying and helping with cleaning up tomorrow ok."

"Of course, I'll make sure everybody stays and helps." Abby smiled at Gibbs and then softly laughed and muttered under her breath 'thanks mommy.' But not silently enough for not having Jenny hearing it, she stopped dead in her tracks as she was almost to the door.

"Abby since you have arranged this, just came to thinking – costumes did you do that to, or do I have to find a costume in four hours?" Jenny had a huge smile on her face but asked her question with her back to the other two.

"I have arranged everything. And everything will be delivered to your house right about now!"

"Poor Noemi." Jenny said and shock her head before leaving.

Three and a half hour later Jenny looked at the huge amount of paperwork she had gotten done – if only all her Fridays went like this, no interruptions from Jethro. She got up and gathered all her things and decided to go home just a little before everybody else arrived at her house, she had talked to Noemi earlier and found out that Abby had cleared everything with the Spanish housekeeper weeks before. Noemi told her to look forward to it, Abby had really thought of everything for this party – except ask for permission, and then it hit her.

"Damn Jethro and his rules 'it is better to seek forgiveness than ask for permission!"

As she descended the stairs she saw Gibbs putting on his jacket. He noticed her and smiled a crocket smile her way, and met her in front of the elevator.

"You are coming with me right away!"

"Says who" Gibbs inquired lifting his eyebrows.

"Says I, you are the reason why none of your people, or should I say children, ask for permission." They entered the elevator immediately as the doors opened.

"My children just knows how to play the game, mommy verses daddy!" he stated looking straight ahead.

"Oh so they are playing the parents out against each other – well not going to happen. Come on daddy we are going home to play with the kids!" Jenny smiled overly sweet at him and dragged him to her town car, they got in and left for Jenny's house.

When they arrived at Jenny's house, the front door was yanked open by a smiling Wednesday, both Jenny and Jethro stopped dead in their tracks.

"Mommy, Daddy welcome home – now hurry upstairs and change your costumes are in the master bedroom, and don't come out until you're changed." Abby pointed upstairs and the look she sent them almost made Jenny and Jethro race up the stair case.

Jenny stood in her bedroom in a robe – looking at her costume "God Abby – you are definitely a party planner!" She smiled and shed the robe and began dressing – deciding to braid her hair up under her wig.

A half hour later she emerged from her room with make-up complete and everything, she spun around at the low whistle behind her.

"Ah cheri, Ce tres manifiq!"

"Jethro, you play the part well. Gomez Addams i pressume. I must say I was expecting it when I noticed mine, And the fact that Abby appeared as Wednesday!" She smiled and spun around.

"Morticia, Cara Mia."

"You never cease to surprise me Jethro – of all the people in the world I would never have thought that you would know these things – the Addams family is not something I would picture you would enjoy watching!" Jenny laughed.

"I don't – I read this on the package this costume was wrapped in." He pulled Jenny into a tight embrace "It also showed a picture of this character wrapped around yours!" he moved his lips closer to hers – so close they almost touched, and just as they both had gathers enough courage to close the small distance, Abby yelled.

"Mother, Father – we are waiting!" they looked at each other smiling mostly due to Abby's un-Wednesday like giggling. Jenny grabbed Jethro's hand and pulled him downstairs.

It the living room they were meet by Wednesday aka Abby, Pugsley aka McGee, Lurch aka Tony, Granny aka Ziva, Fester aka Ducky and last but not least Cynthia as Thing.

"Ah the family is gathered!" Ducky exclaimed.

Jenny looked around at the people that was crowding her living room and for the first time since her childhood did this house feel like a home. Everything was thought of – the party didn't miss any food or beverage everything was there.

Well into the night Ducky was sleeping in a chair in a corner, Cynthia, Ziva and Tony was playing some sort of game, a game neither of them could remember the rules to so they made some up as they played, which had Gibbs laughing at them, mostly because all three of them was so drunk that they could barely stand. McGee was sitting on the couch talking to a skeleton, and he kept referring to it as Ellen. Abby had decided to go trick or treating with the kids in Jenny's neighborhood, so they didn't know when they would see her again. Jenny had cleared out the buffet, and had been in the kitchen for the last 20 minutes.

That thought had Gibbs jumping up from his seat and hurried out to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and just looked at Jenny. The Morticia outfit really showed of her amazing figure, Jenny had divested the wig and had let her own hair fall down, which Jethro appreciated.

"Morticia should have gone with red hair!"

"Gomez should have cut the crap and kissed his wife some more!"

Gibbs walked over and spun her around and dipped her down like the Addam's often did. "Abby told me that everything Morticia does turns Gomez on!"

"And she is right!" Jenny's eyes drifted to his mouth.

"I want to kiss you Jen!"

"Then cut the crap and do it!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gladly replied with equal hunger as they kissed. Gibbs rose them to a stand while kissing Jenny, with more passion than he had ever before been able to - as they changed the angle of their kiss, Gibbs moved his hands from her sides to he back and moved one hand down to cup her butt. When that same hand started to travel from butt to breast they were interrupted by Abby's squeal. Jenny felt her face turn bright red, but only from their heated encounter not from being caught in it. She smiled at Gibbs and mouthed 'we will continue this later' before turning around and look at Abby that now had started jumping up and down on the spot, candy spilling out of her bucket.

"I knew those costumes would bring out the best in you both!"

**I hope you liked it - a little review is appreciated.**


End file.
